This invention relates to a turn signal and hazard signal control circuit for vehicles and, more particularly, to an electronic turn signal and hazard signal control circuit for particular use on motorcycles.
A wide variety of control circuits has been developed for actuating lamps to perform the typical turn signal and hazard signal functions. Generally, these control circuits have been designed for enclosed vehicles having steering wheels, such as automobiles, trucks and the like. As will be discussed below, smaller, open vehicles, such as motorcycles, have different turn signal and hazard signal requirements than the closed vehicles. However, the turn signal and hazard signal control circuits for the motorcycles are designed using the basic features of the control circuits for the closed vehicles and these are not entirely satisfactory.
In prior control circuits, the automobile operator will manually move a turn signal switch to the on position to activate a turn signal lamp preparatory to turning a corner or changing lanes. The steering wheel will mechanically and automatically return the switch to the off position after making the turn when the automobile again is being moved in a straight path. This is not feasible in a motorcycle since the handlebars and front wheel usually do not turn sufficiently to mechanically return the switch to the off position. Consequently, a motorcycle operator must manually move the switch to the on position and, after the turn, manually return the switch to the off position. Similarly, in making a lane change with either an automobile or a motorcycle, the steering mechanism will not turn sufficiently such that the switch will have to be returned manually to the off position.
This manual operation is a particular problem for motorcyclists and the general driving public. For example, after making a lane change or turning a corner, the motorcyclist may forget that the turn signal is activated and keep the switch in the on position. Those driving in the vicinity of the motorcyclist will think that another lane change or turn is about to be made and drive accordingly. A dangerous driving condition will exist any time inaccurate information is being conveyed by one vehicle operator to another.
Also, motorcyclists have the capability of and, in fact, do make rapid lane changes from, for example, the right lane to the left lane and back to the right lane. Therefore, for safer driving, the motorcyclist should be able to quickly signal for a left lane change and then quickly cancel the left lane change and signal the right lane change when operating the motorcycle in this manner. The prior control circuits do not activate and deactivate the turn signals optimally to meet these driving conditions.
Because of the small size and therefore reduced visibility of motorcycles, when riding a motorcycle in bad driving conditions such as fog, rain, or over dark roads, it usually is safer for the motorcyclist to actuate the hazard signal lamps. Control circuits are available for performing the hazard signal function during operation of a vehicle. However, when making a lane change or turning a corner during these driving conditions, it is desirable from a safety viewpoint to be able to override the hazard signal lamps to activate the turn signal lamps prior to making the change or turn, and then to automatically activate the hazard signal lamps again after the lane change or turn has been completed. Prior control circuits do not provide this feature.
Furthermore, when a motorcycle has broken down and is on the side of the road, the motorcyclist will want to activate the hazard signals and leave the area to seek assistance. Since the motorcycle is an open vehicle, with prior control circuits it is possible for a stranger to have easy access to the hazard switch to deactivate the hazard signals. This is not a problem with automobiles since the driver can lock the doors of the vehicle.